Shiver my Timbers
by Scarlett Jaimie
Summary: My entry for the 2009 Sunny Funny Ficathon, written for CaptScarlett. Starts at the point where Scarlett is left to her own devices when Rhett takes Wade to New Orleans.
1. A Stubborn Oak

Chapter 1: A Stubborn Oak

Rhett had been gone for fourteen days already. In response to her silent treatment he had taken Wade and left her alone and abandoned in her big house. Little Ella could not do much to liven up the atmosphere and the servants tried to stay out of Scarlett's way as much as they could.

The first few days her stubborn anger had kept her from feeling low. She had gone about her business acting as if nothing was wrong, and she had not allowed her heart to feel Rhett's absence in their bedroom by simply telling herself how much she loathed both him and his scandalous ways.

But then the first Sunday without him came and she did not find the usual joy from staying in bed a few extra hours. The servants always took care of the children those mornings, so that she and Rhett would have the time to talk. And there was a business matter in particular that Scarlett would have loved to discuss with her husband that day, and she started to regret that he was not there to listen to her.

But it was more than just the conversation what she enjoyed during those lazy hours. She liked the closeness she felt between them at those times, how she would lay talking, with her head on his chest, while Rhett played with her long hair, one of his arms resting over her protectively. As a rule he would instigate a tender caress or a special kiss before they finally got up and dressed. Often that led to the kind of activities that afterwards made her feel sweaty and sated. When they finally came downstairs to have a late breakfast it always filled her with satisfaction that the look on Rhett's face mirrored the joy on her own face. How refreshed she always felt after such a Sunday, ready for another busy week.

Yesterday she had endured her second Sunday without Rhett. Scarlett's heart had ached the moment she opened her eyes. Gone were her anger and bitterness. Regret was all she felt, in spite of the fact that she still held Rhett accountable for the argument they had right before he left. But if she had been just a little bit nicer to him she was certain he would have never felt the need to pack up and leave. And if she had managed to be civil to him before he left, he might have returned by now already. He could be so difficult at times. She rolled on her belly and her slender hand caressed the empty space beside her. In her mind she could see him lying there, unclad, as always when he stepped into bed with her. She could see that shrewd smile on his face announcing actions that were about to come.

Today, the Monday after, Scarlett felt the same void in her bed—and in her heart—the moment she opened her eyes. An angry sigh escaped her lips. She scrambled onto her knees and shifted to the side of the bed. A deep frown appeared on her forehead while her feet blindly searched for her bed slippers.

'Scarlett O'Hara, you are done waiting for him,' she sternly said to herself.

'If and when he decides to come home, he won't get the satisfaction of knowing that you were pining for him'. She walked across the room and swung the door open.

'Prissy!' she yelled. 'Come and help me get dressed. I have a trip to prepare'.

By two that afternoon Scarlett stood impatiently, waiting for the doors of her train compartment to open up.

'Prissy, will you get up now? The train is about to arrive at the platform and I am in a hurry. I won't stand it if you make me lose precious time', Scarlett snapped.

'Gawdlmighty, Miss Scarlett! Ah's sceered ter git up w'en dem trains is movin'. Mah done tole me an' tole me dat ah's gwine fall an' break mah arms an' legs. She sho did,' the girl shook her head with conviction.

And then, as wisely as her nasal voice allowed her to sound, 'An', Miss Scarlett, you mout break yo' neck too an' tan whut ah gwine tell Cap'n Butler w'en he come axing 'bout you?'

'Ah's sceered of Cap'n Butler w'en he mean lak dat.'

'Oh, don't be such a baby, Prissy', Scarlett said, rolling her eyes and not at all pleased to hear Prissy mention Captain Butler.

The silly girl's irritating voice had been getting on her nerves several times during the trip, and she did not want to hear any other complaint coming out of her mouth.

'Get up immediately and don't you dare leave my bag on the train. If you do, I will make sure that _mean_ Captain Butler sends you back to Tara where you can give Will a hand at the fields.'

'I seem to recall that you were quite fond of all the ploughing', Scarlett added maliciously.

The black girl's eyes grew big and to Scarlett's satisfaction she got up immediately and managed to retrieve her mistress' bag without falling, despite the fact that the train was now gradually coming to a standstill causing it to shake so much that even Scarlett had to hold on tight to keep herself from falling down.

The train was running late. If she wanted to be in time for her appointment with Mr. Rosenbaum she would have to find a buggy the minute she left the train platform. She should have come without her stupid little servant, but she had hoped Mr. Rosenbaum would be impressed enough with her and Prissy to forgo lengthy price negotiations. Most Yankees were impressed when you brought along a darkie—she knew that from experience. They had this romantic idea about supposedly prosperous planters in the South and when you brought along a stereotype dark-skinned servant they tended to treat you like royalty.

With a small smile Scarlett realised that she was indeed as wealthy as royalty. She was as rich as any other queen, although that fortune did not stem from a thriving plantation. The only reason why Scarlett was able to spend money endlessly was her marriage to her cunning husband. And it was dirty cash that she spent; none of his money had been made in the traditional way people in the South used to collect their riches.

Scarlett did not care if it was dirty money or not that she was spending; her access to Rhett's large funds she had earned fair and square. He married her so that he could have what he had always wanted and in return he made sure that her every need was met. During their engagement period, she had sometimes worried about the things Rhett would demand from her once he earned his right to touch her body. She did not know specifically what men like Rhett expected from a woman, but she knew for certain that the five minute tumble under the sheets—that she was used to prior to this marriage—could not be the reason for Rhett's willingness to share his large fortune. Right after his proposal, he had told her that she had to get used to him and all of his bad habits. At the time she had been frightened but curious.

However, the things he asked of her were not so bad, as she quickly found out during the honeymoon. The basic technique was what she was used to. Rhett only took his time for it and demanded more of her attention than any of her other husbands had ever asked. First of all she had to strip down every night. If she forgot, he was always quick enough to bare her skin himself. Instead of turning off the petroleum lamp, Rhett would create more light in the room by lighting candles or opening the shutters when there was still daylight outside. Because that was another thing he enjoyed: making love at the oddest times of the day. And, once the scene had been set, he did not allow Scarlett to just close her eyes and let him have his wicked way with her. He was adamant that she was a willing participant in their love game. Not so much by initiating things, but more by paying attention to whatever it was that he was doing to her and letting him know what she liked and did not like. At first she had been apprehensive, shy even. But she had gotten used to his ways and these days she did not mind taking an active role in their lovemaking. However, she would never instigate it, nor would she take the lead.

Musing about her marital relations made Scarlett feel a nagging pain, somewhere deep down inside of her. It was not a very pleasant feeling so she tried to focus instead on her reason for travelling to Lovejoy in Clayton County today.

And that reason was John Fitzsimons. Mr. Fitzsimons was one of the richest Yankees she had ever met. She guessed that his fortune was as large as that of Rhett. Through one of her scallawag acquaintances she had heard that John Fitzsimons planned to build a luxurious two-story wooden house, decked out in the finest wood available: Original Georgia Stone Mountain Oak. She'd also heard, through the same grapevine, that he had approached one of the rivalling sawmills for an estimate.

So, when the gentleman happened to walk into her store to purchase something, she had grasped her chance and approached him. Uninvited, she started singing the praise of her own mills, never forgetting to show the man her cutest smile and deepest dimples. Naturally, the old man had been charmed by her, but not till the point of handing her the contract. John Fitzsimons was not a fool. He knew this particular Georgia wood was hard to come by, and he was willing to pay a good price for it, but first he wanted to make sure that the company he hired would make it possible for him to build a house with that wood and that wood alone.

That meant that Scarlett had to find a supplier for it and quicker than Mr. Jones, her competitor, would. She had talked to her husband about finding such a supplier. Rhett knew many people but he did not know of any firm in the area that could offer her what she needed. He had promised to ask his contacts, but right the next day things between Scarlett and her husband turned sour and he had not made good on his word.

With Rhett absent, she had discussed her business problem with Ashley without really expecting to receive useful advice from him. Ashley was a clever man, but Scarlett always had to stop herself from sighing when she discussed business with him. For Ashley it was all about bestowing favours on old acquaintances, not about striking the best business deal. But, to her surprise, he offered some information that she considered helpful.

He remembered a gentleman, originally from Pennsylvania, now based in Lovejoy, who sold the finest timber; mostly for making furniture. Although from the North, Mr. Rosenbaum was anything but a Carpetbagger. As a Jew he had never felt accepted by his fellow Yankees, and it pleased him that people in the South, after the initial hesitation, regarded him as every bit the gentleman that he was. Over the years he had become a well-respected citizen of Lovejoy, and he prided himself upon his good connections with his Georgian neighbours.

Ashley had expected Mr. Rosenbaum to have returned to the safety of the North during the harsh war times; but, to his surprise, he had seen that the man was still in the lumber business when he and Will visited Lovejoy to buy some supplies for the plantation. Mr. Rosenbaum did not own just any lumberyard; in the greater Clayton County he was well known for his high quality timber. Ashley told her that before the war, Twelve Oaks' library needed a new closet fitted and he remembered that, on that occasion, the Jewish man told him how his firm had provided the lumber for a wooden mansion that an eccentric Clayton County planter insisted on building. With a dreamy look in his eyes Ashley recounted all architectural details they used for that mansion, but Scarlett had stopped listening by then.

When Scarlett left the mills that day she headed for the post office and sent Mr. Rosenbaum a telegram. He replied by telling her that he might be of help and asked her to visit him at his business premises. She had postponed that trip because she wanted to wait for her husband to return, as would be expected of her. But today she decided that she had waited long enough. She was going to take a train to Lovejoy and head back tonight—hopefully with an exclusive contract in her reticule.

Gone was the hurt she had felt because of Rhett's neglect. With new vigour she made sure an overnight bag was packed—just in case—and she stepped on the train just in time. It gave her a rush to know that she was so close to striking this exclusive deal. She had no idea how much this type of timber should cost, but even if she lost money building Mr Fitzsimons' house it would do a lot for the reputation of her mill. Once more she would prove to Atlanta that she could be as savvy as any businessman. And when she secured the contract she would supervise how this timber was handled personally. It was too precious a project to leave in the hands of Ashley Wilkes.

She felt very excited about closing the deal. The only thing that would have made things even better was discussing it with Rhett. She was certain that he would support her all the way. He would even take pride in it. She closed her eyes, and for a moment she could see that look on his face. The one he always gave her when she told him of one of her conniving plans. A broad smile spread on her face right at the moment that the conductor opened the train's doors. The man's eyes started to sparkle when she greeted him with such joy on her face.

'Welcome to Lovejoy, Ma'am,' he said while tipping his hat.

'Well, it sure is a pleasure to be here,' Scarlett said breathlessly.

She ordered Prissy to hold a sun umbrella over her head while she walked towards a building that had Rosenbaum Lumber on the sign. Prissy complained that the sun was hiding behind the clouds, but Scarlett told her to hush. She stopped still, causing Prissy to almost collide with her and checked her outfit for the last time.

Trying to impress the Yankee man she had dressed with extra care this morning. She had chosen her new dress, the one with a bodice made of gold silk taffeta. The draped skirt was made of beautiful Indian silk brocade in shamrock green and gold. The well-fitted bodice, combined with a horizontally draped skirt, gave the illusion of an even smaller waist than she actually possessed. Rhett usually supervised any fitting she went to. But this particular dress she had ordered without Rhett's approval. While she was certain that Rhett would have nodded approvingly at the way the dress fitted her shape, she also knew he would have forbidden her to wear it in the daytime, since he would think its ornate colour unsuitable. But this morning, while admiring herself in the mirror, she had stuck out her tongue and had told her absent husband that he gave up his right to bully her when he left her alone in their marital home. At the Lovejoy train station she had managed to turn a few heads already and so she knew that she had made the right choice.

She entered the premises and haughtily demanded to speak to Mr. Rosenbaum. When one of his workers told her that he was busy she informed him bitingly that she had an appointment with the gentleman. The man, clearly a carpetbagger, just shrugged his shoulders and pointed her towards a private house that stood a bit in the distance.

Secretly she was impressed with both Joseph Rosenbaum's business and the large wooden villa that apparently was his home. Mr. Rosenbaum seemed to do well for himself, which gave Scarlett bigger hope that she had found her much sought-after supplier.

Mr. Rosenbaum's housekeeper let them in and asked them to wait in the hallway. Prissy made some comments about the beautiful interior of the house, but her mistress only grumbled that she should remain quiet. When Scarlett heard footsteps approach them she got up and placed her most agreeable smile on her face.

Joseph Rosenbaum was a man of average height with black hair and an intelligent face. He gazed friendly at her from behind thick glasses.

'Mrs. O'Hara, how nice to meet you finally,' he said while he bent over her hand. Scarlett had chosen to use her maiden name. She did not know how well people knew the name Butler in Clayton County but Rhett's reputation and fortune might prove to be a hindrance when it came to getting a fair price for the Stone Mountain oak.

'The pleasure is all mine,' Scarlett said, making sure that the smile never left her face. She exchanged some pleasantries with the gentleman and complemented him on his beautiful house.

'Built with Scarlet Oak, rather than the Georgian Oak your client is after'. Suddenly the man's face turned serious.

'I am afraid that you are not the only one that is after Mr. Fitzsimons' contract, Mrs. O'Hara. This morning a gentleman showed up unannounced. A certain Mr. Jones, he is also from Atlanta. Do you happen to know him?'

Scarlett pressed her lips together. Jones! He had beaten her to it then. If only she had not left it so late to visit Mr. Rosenbaum.

'Yes, I know Mr. Jones. He is a respected colleague of mine. However, I hope you have not signed anything yet. I travelled all the way from Atlanta; surely you can spare a lady a minute and listen to my business proposition?' she said sweetly.

'I already told Mr. Jones that there are other interested parties. Maybe you would like to come to the parlour and say hello to him?'

'Mr. Jones is here?' Scarlett said, feeling baffled.

'I invited him to stay for a light mid-afternoon meal. As I am sure you know, he is a very charming gentleman. He brought me some fine Cuban cigars and I guess we forgot the time while we were enjoying them after the meal.' Joseph Rosenbaum said in good humour.

'A charming gentleman?' Scarlett thought. The few times she met Mr. Jones he had been anything but charming. The man had the posture of a pig and he had the swinish manners to complement that. He always greeted her clumsily while his mouth was chewing tobacco, and once he had the audacity to spit it out right next to her on the floor.

Well, maybe he left his tobacco at home today and tried to clinch the business deal with his cigars but Scarlett was certain that he could in no way match the offer she planned to make Mr. Rosenbaum. Only because it would seem rude not to, she decided to greet Mr. Jones. She told Prissy to wait for her in the hallway.

Using every centimetre towards Mr. Rosenbaum's parlour to let her charm work on her prospective supplier, Scarlett did not realise they had entered the room already. Mr. Jones was sitting in an armchair that was backing the entrance.

While Scarlett was chitchatting with Mr. Rosenbaum, her eye fell on Mr. Jones' shoe sticking out from behind the chair. It was made out of the finest crocodile leather and Scarlett knew that they must have cost him a fortune. Mr. Jones was apparently going overboard in trying to impress the lumber supplier. Big circles of smoke were coming from behind the chair's backseat.

Mr. Rosenbaum coughed and said, 'Mr. Jones, I believe you know Mrs. O'Hara? She is one of your colleagues from Atlanta?'

Scarlett was trying to come up with a plausible explanation for not using her husband's name while she watched the gentleman slowly rise from the chair. When she looked him in the face she knew that explanations would not be necessary.

Her mouth fell open. Barely noticeable for the unaware observer she saw him wink at her in a conspiring way. He put his cigar down and walked lightly across the room to greet her.

He bowed over her hand with all the elegance of a dance master.

'Mrs. O'Hara, it is always a pleasure to see you. I hope all is well with your husband and children?'

Scarlett did not utter a word. She was stupefied. If Scarlett had been familiar with the expression, she would have called this a déjà vu. Years before this man had risen from a sofa in almost the same manner, interrupting a moment that had been of the utmost importance to her, and she was practically as startled now as she had been that day.

Mr. Rosenbaum did not notice her lack of response because at that exact time one of his employees walked into the room and whispered something in his ear.

'Madam, Sir, please excuse me for a moment. There is some business I need to attend to urgently. I trust you have some catching up to do?'

'I will ask Rosa to bring you some tea, Mrs. O'Hara. Feel free to help yourself to more of that brandy, Mr. Jones', Rosenbaum said before he left the room.

When Mr. Rosenbaum's footsteps died away, Scarlett tore her hand out of the man's grip.

'You do turn up in the most unexpected places, Scarlett', he said.

'I could say the same thing about you, Rhett'. Scarlett managed to utter, meanwhile wishing that there was a piece of china at hand. This time she would not aim for the mantelpiece.

**A/N: Written for Captain Scarlett who gave me sentence: **'**You do turn up in the most unexpected places, Scarlett'. **

**No particular POV/time period but I know what she is hoping for. Let's see how that pans out...**


	2. At Loggerheads

'What are you doing here, Rhett? What have you done with Wade? And what's all this Mr. Jones nonsense?' she hissed in a whispering voice.

There was a sparkle in Rhett's eyes, as if he was enjoying himself tremendously, even more so because he so obviously had caught Scarlett by surprise. He had not seen her in weeks, and during that time he had longed to talk to her, he even had missed her silly little affectations and there was no denying that his body had been aching for her. And here she stood in front of him: his beautiful temptress, adorned in gold and green. The colours brought out the creaminess of her skin and the breathtaking colour of her eyes. And the way the tight bodice was moulded to her hips made him feel an instant fire inside.

'Well, yes, that is the funniest story,' he said, shrugging his wide shoulders, trying to get rid of the tension he suddenly felt inside.

'I was on my way back from New Orleans and Wade struck up a friendship with another little boy during the train ride. So I got talking to that boy's mother; a very charming widow.' The mirth in his eyes intensified when he saw Scarlett's frown deepen at his words.

'And she told me that her husband built her a very expensive wooden house here in Clayton County. Only the best was good enough for her husband, and so he bought the finest wood from Mr. Rosenbaum.'

'I know I promised to help you find a supplier, but I have been, er, busy lately. So I did not have the time.' Scarlett did not need reminding why he had not been able to help her with the supplier and her face became even sterner.

'Since I have sworn to fulfil all your wishes, my dear, I thought I would make up for my carelessness and investigate the supplier in person.'

'I left Wade in Mammy's care. She informed me that you had just left together with Prissy. However, she was not aware of your destination. So I swear that I had no idea that you were heading this way too.

'And, believe me, not until Mr. Rosenbaum mentioned a certain Mrs. O'Hara that would be coming down from Atlanta today - hoping to buy some expensive lumber from him - did I realise that you had the same plan as me.'

'So you are here to buy the same lumber that I am after.' Rhett laughed as if he found it all extremely funny.

Scarlett did not laugh along with him. She sensed that his efforts to secure the contract for her were his way of saying sorry and she might be persuaded to accept that apology. However, he still had not told her why he used another man's name to do so.

At that moment, they were interrupted by Mr. Rosenbaum's servant, who brought in a tea tray.

'Why don't you sit down, Mrs. O'Hara,' Rhett addressed her in the polite voice that he usually reserved for Melly and her friends.

'It must have been a long trip from Atlanta. Let me pour you some tea,' he then said, mockery clearly visible in his eyes.

'Thank you, Rosa,' Rhett said with authority, dismissing the servant as if he was not a mere guest under this roof. A guest with false pretences, nonetheless.

Scarlett was annoyed by his arrogance; he always acted as if he owned the place even if he did not. However, she was happy to take her weight off her high-heeled slippers and sat down, while arranging her lavish skirt around her.

When she looked up she saw Rhett studying her with that peculiar look that she had caught him in a few times since they got married. The one that resembled a cat keeping patient watch at a mouse hole. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before he turned on his heels and walked over to the drink cabinet.

'Well, Rhett, I think it is very nice of you that you are trying to secure the contract for me. I believe you could have told me of your plans but well...' Scarlett pouted.

'What I don't understand is why you are trying to secure this contract in name of my biggest competitor. Why are you here under a presumed name?'

'The same reason that you are not using your married name, Mrs. Butler.' Scarlett quickly looked at the door.

'Hush, Rhett, somebody might hear you!' she said.

'Or maybe I am mistaken,' Rhett said pensively. 'Maybe in your case, Scarlett, it is not the dollar sign that automatically appears behind my name that is keeping you from using it but the scandals the name represents?' She looked caught.

Rhett let out one of his bellowing laughs again and walked with a drink in his hand over to the fireplace. He leaned against it and took a swig. Scarlett had to look up to see his face and the combination of his height and rock-solid figure made her feel weak inside. A memory of their last moments of intimacy popped into her mind and she turned her face away, blushing slightly.

'My contacts at the bank told me this morning that Mr. Jones was well under way finalizing his deal with Mr. Rosenbaum. He has asked the bank for a loan to pay an advance on the lumber. However, he was yet to meet Mr. Rosenbaum in person. As you know Mr. Jones – the real Mr. Jones – is somewhat lacking in social skills and therefore not too keen on business meetings.'

'I thought I would save him the trouble and come myself. Very soon the deeds of his mills will be signed over to me anyway. So technically I own Mr. Jones' business. It is just the name I am borrowing.' Scarlett looked up, her eyes big with surprise.

Afraid that Scarlett might guess that he had done his best to acquire the other mills out of love and respect for her, Rhett quickly continued.

'Managing a lumber mill must be a complicated kind of business, Scarlett. Your Ashley is not getting grip of it and neither is Mr. Jones, or so the bank tells me.'

'Ashley is...' Scarlett started immediately, but then her shoulders slumped.

Rhett seemed to watch her intensely. He was right, Scarlett decided in silence. Ashley was no businessman. Rhett cocked up one eyebrow, silently challenging her into a duel with words over her unsung hero. But Scarlett had no arguments left to defend Ashley and so she cast her eyes down and studied the gaudy wedding ring that Rhett had given her.

Rhett saw her demeanour and, despite himself, took a step forward, as if he wanted to reach out to her. Comfort her. But something held him back. When Scarlett looked up again, he appeared to be in the same position that he had been standing in for the last five minutes. He smiled friendly at her.

'Scarlett, when Mr. Rosenbaum comes back, let me do the talking. I was about to...' But Rhett did not get a chance to finish his sentence because at that moment Joseph Rosenbaum walked back into the room.

'Oh, I am sorry it took me so long. Ah, I see that Rosa has brought you that tea, Mrs. O'Hara. Yes, thank you, Mr. Jones. I would love to smoke another cigar with you. They are heavenly. Don't tell me you imported these from Cuba directly? You did? My!'

The two men sat down, puffing their cigars and Scarlett felt as if she was invisible. She leaned forward a bit, unaware that the décolletage of the dress had trouble supporting her ripe bosom, and touched Mr. Rosenbaum's sleeve. She seemed to obtain both men's full attention immediately.

'Mr. Rosenbaum, I am sorry if I sound forward but I would like to return to my family in Atlanta this evening. You see, my son has been away these last few days. His...' She quickly cast a glance in Rhett's direction.

'His uncle has taken him on a trip and I would love to see him this evening. So if you don't mind I would like to talk to you now about the possibility of obtaining Stone Mountain oak through your company.'

Rhett coughed.

'Ah, yes, Mr. Rosenbaum,' he said. 'It is widely known in Atlanta what a devoted mother Mrs. O'Hara is.' Rhett smirked at her and Scarlett turned pale. What was Rhett playing at?

'Most people would believe that such a shrewd business woman could not be a good mother at the same time, but Mrs. O'Hara has proven all of us wrong. She is a woman of many talents.'

'Why, yes,' Mr. Rosenbaum said admiringly. Scarlett saw Rhett's eyes twinkle. He could be impossible sometimes! She knew that he did not mean a word of it. The opposite more like.

She pushed the sides of her mouth up to force a smile on her face.

'I don't know what kind of offer Mr. Jones has made you, but I am willing to top that offer by five percent,' she said, while giving Rhett a triumphant stare.

'Oh...' Joseph Rosenbaum stuttered.

'Well, Mr. Jones had not made a final offer yet. And I would be happy to do business with any of you. You both strike me as good and honest people.'

Rhett suddenly erupted in a coughing fit.

'I should lay off the cigars,' he said when he was done, hiding his smirk behind his hand. Scarlett impatiently rolled her eyes to the ceiling. She then placed a friendly smile on her face and looked at Mr. Rosenbaum who was about to say some more on the matter.

'I have some of that oak in storage. However, Mr. Jones has shown me the plans for Mr Fitzsimons house and… 'Scarlett gave Rhett a questioning look. Where did he get hold of those blue prints? Rhett just shrugged and smiled that conceited smile of his. With a small frown she dismissed him and returned her attention back to Joseph Rosenbaum just in time to catch the last part of his speech.

'Well, it looks like we will need an awful lot of Stone Mountain oak. But don't worry. I know where to get it. The bigger problem is the way we are going to transport it to Atlanta. From Stone Mountain there is no railroad that leads to the city. I have several wagons but that kind of transport would be rather expensive and...'

Rhett put up his hand.

'Don't worry, Mr. Rosenbaum, if you decide to go into business with me the transport will be in my account. And just to be clear: despite that service, I am willing to match Mrs. O'Hara's offer. My business partner has an extensive transport network; he will be able to help me out.' Then his eyes started dancing with boyish wickedness.

'I do business with a Mr. Butler. Rhett Butler,' Rhett said as seriously as he could manage.

Scarlett's breath caught in her throat, but Rhett just gave her a careless wink.

'I don't know if you have heard of the man, Mr. Rosenbaum? He does not have the most savoury reputation but he has yet to let me down when it comes to a business arrangement.' Rhett's face revealed an agreeable smile but for the close observer the twinkle in his dark eyes would have been evident.

'Oh, Mr. Rhett Butler? Yes, I have heard of that man. Everybody here in Clayton County has,' Joseph Rosenbaum said disapprovingly. ' He is a very wealthy man, so I have heard. I am not at all sure how he made his money though. There are some rumours.'

'Really?' Rhett said, feigning interest. Mr. Rosenbaum was halfway through his second brandy. Usually he did not drink during the daytime and the liquor made his tongue a bit looser than usual.

'I heard that, next to stealing the Confederate gold, Rhett Butler married one of the prettiest ladies in the state,' he said conspiringly. 'She used to live in these surroundings. In fact she used to be the Belle of the County.'

'Yes, Mr. Butler's wife is a very attractive lady,' Rhett agreed.

'She does not have the best reputation either, I am afraid,' Rhett then whispered. Scarlett, who had been swelling up like a toad when her fame as former belle was discussed, now sank back in her chair, giving Rhett a hostile look.

'Oh, yes, I have heard that too.' Mr. Rosenbaum volunteered. 'Her mother was of Savannah aristocracy, I heard. Such a shame that her descendant is tainting her good name. I am sure I know Mrs. Butler's maiden name. Hum, let me think…'

Scarlett, afraid that Mr. Rosenbaum would remember the O'Hara origins of Mr. Butler's wife, quickly changed the subject.

'Well, Mr. Butler happens to be a close friend of mine too,' she said to both Rosenbaum and Rhett's surprise.

'I am sure he will be more than happy to help me out with the transport. There is nothing that Mr. Jones here is promising that I cannot match.'

She put her chin up, feeling very pleased with herself. Yes, Rhett was fighting for the same cause as she was, but she would be so much prouder if she closed the deal herself. Besides, she would love to hold her victory over Rhett's head the coming days.

'Mr. Butler comes calling at your house, Mrs. O'Hara?' Rhett said with a convincing shocked expression on his face.

'And your husband knows about that? I would not want that scoundrel anywhere near my wife. I do business with the man, but that is as far I go!'

'The next thing I know I will have to invite Scallawags to my house!' Rhett's face looked serious, but Scarlett could tell that his eyes were mocking her. Despite Rhett's obvious Southern arrogance, Joseph Rosenbaum grinned. He considered himself a respected Southern citizen these days, and did not take offence.

Scarlett needed a little bit longer to adjust to Rhett's snide comment that was obviously directed at her and her recent choice in friends. Which, not incidentally, had been the reason for their last fight as well. She needed all her strength to swallow the angry words she wanted to yell at him.

'Yes, Mr. Jones,' she said sweetly after a few moments. 'I believe I still owe you my congratulations. You got married recently, is that not right?'

'Your first time I believe?' she said, pressing her lips tightly into a smile.

'She must be a very special woman for you to settle down so late in life. You must have seen something in her that you had never remarked in any lady before her.' Rhett gave her an amused smile.

'It can't be easy adjusting to the married life at your advanced age.' She fluttered her eyelashes sweetly at him. Rhett's mouth went down at one corner.

'Oh, Mr. Jones, congratulations,' Mr. Rosenbaum pitched in. 'I have never been married myself. Never met the right woman, I guess.'

'So how is married life treating you? I hope your wife is taking good care of you?'

'Oh, she is the best. Always puts my needs before hers. She is really a doll,' Rhett drawled. His piercing eyes were staring straight into Scarlett's. Defiantly she put up her chin.

Mr. Rosenbaum felt the tension between his two guests. He was rather intoxicated by now, but still he wondered what was happening. These two remarkable people seemed to have an unexpected effect on one another. If he weren't certain that they were married to other people he would have thought that romance was blossoming right before his eyes. He decided it would be better to return to the business issue at hand.

And so they did. Rhett opened with a new bid, that Scarlett quickly raised by another five percent. He gave her an annoyed look but Scarlett's business mind was not thinking clearly. She was eager to outdo Rhett, and was not fully realizing that it was their mutual capital that she was bidding against.

Rhett was afraid that if he kept raising his original offer, Scarlett would not relent and in the end the already elevated price for Stone Mountain oak would be sky high.

Quickly he suggested a joint venture between Scarlett's saw mills and his own. Rosenbaum agreed with Rhett that it would make sense for the two mills to work together since Mr. Fitzsimons' house would need such large quantities of wood. However, Joseph Rosenbaum felt a bit let down. The two dogs fighting over the same bone had been quite amusing for him, not to mention that he could see even larger profits at the horizon.

Grudgingly, Scarlett agreed too. She knew that now her chance of taunting Rhett with her slyness was gone, but at the same time she was very happy that her mills would be partially responsible for one of Atlanta's finest houses.

After Rhett promised Mr. Rosenbaum that his lawyer would draw up the contracts, they both walked to Joseph Rosenbaum's front door. They were met by Prissy who flew up when she caught sight of Rhett. The maid was ready to greet him in an informal way when Scarlett, who stood next to her, pinched her side rather harshly.

'Why Prissy, where are your manners? What way is that to greet a gentleman? Now curtsy to Mr. Jones as you have been taught.' Rhett was quick to understand the reason why Prissy's eyes suddenly gleamed with tears and looked at Scarlett disapprovingly.

Prissy, who could not follow her mistress' outlandish behaviour, just stood motionless. Scarlett took her by the arm while she told Mr. Rosenbaum that it was hard to find a proper darkie these days.

Without further ado she left the premises, Rhett following closely behind her.

**A/N: We owe this chapter mainly to the person that managed to knock some sense into this former train wreck. Kudos!**


	3. Flourish Like A Green Bay Tree

**A/N: 2 Ficatfhon-writers are still 'Missing in Action'. Those of you that have not replied to CaptScarlett or yours truly, please let us know if you are still intending to finish your stories. Thank you!!**

To make up for his ill-received surprise, Rhett suggested that they would have a celebratory drink at the Flint River Inn, the only establishment in Lovejoy that was suitable for a lady. On the walk over there Scarlett realised that she and Prissy had not eaten since morning and so, after making sure that Prissy had a meal in the kitchen, Rhett called the pretty young waitress and ordered Scarlett the inn's only specialty: fried chicken with cream peas and cornbread.

The food was brought by an older woman that seemed to be shaped like a solid brick. She turned out to be the landlady and she eyed Scarlett's garish outfit suspiciously. When Rhett asked her for a second brandy – the first one had been brought by the young girl – the landlady's eyes widened, as she took in the handsome man. Rarely did she have an Adonis with such a beautifully built frame sitting at one of her tables. And his face! He had a perfectly chiselled face, which, to her amazement, grew even more handsome when he bestowed on her a very charming smile. She quickly returned with his drink and her hands were shaking when she placed the drink in front of him, meanwhile she was smiling at him in a shy manner that would have befitted an adolescent girl more.

'What an odd woman,' Scarlett said when she walked away. 'I can't believe she dared to look down her nose at me.'

'She did not look down her nose at you, my dear,' Rhett commented. 'This is a simple country inn, honey, and you have to admit that you are a bit overdressed for the occasion. Like you were this afternoon.'

Two green orbs quickly changed into the poisonous variant of the colour so he quickly added, 'Not that it is not a lovely gown, Scarlett. In all its splendour it will make you shine amongst your friends one of these days, but it is not what I would call 'business attire'.'

As soon as Rhett had mentioned her Atlanta friends, Scarlett's no longer listened to him because her mind had started imagining herself coming down the stairs of their Peachtree mansion; the envy of every woman in the room, the secret desire of their husbands. She really needed to throw a party to inaugurate the new house soon.

'I am glad that you like it,' she simply told Rhett, before she dug into the rest of the food on her plate.

Rhett shook his head and then sipped his drink in silence while he watched his wife eat. Despite her elegant attire, she scooped the cream peas up with a speed that he had only witnessed boatmen use. He told her to eat gently, promising her that he could charm the owner of the inn into bringing her a second plate if needed, but Scarlett just mumbled something inaudible in between two bites and he gave up berating her.

When she finally leaned back into her chair, caressing her stomach with satisfaction, she told him how surprised she had been when he stood there in the lumber supplier's parlour this afternoon.

'Well, I am glad I still manage to surprise you, Scarlett, I would hate to be one of those predictable husbands that come home for their pipe and slippers at a set time each day.'

Scarlett giggled.

'You will never be like that, Rhett,' she said. Her smile disappeared and she studied him for a moment. Rhett could tell there was something she wanted to ask him but was hesitating to do so.

'Out with it, Scarlett! Now don't look so astonished. I can tell from the look on your face that your mind is wondering about something, so shoot.' Scarlett fumbled with her napkin for a moment.

'Well Rhett, I know you were making fun of me today when you told Mr. Rosenbaum that I always put your needs first. I know I am not the typical housewife but I thought you never wanted such a wife in the first place.'

He smiled gently at her.

'No, you are not the average woman and besides, we have known each other long enough: I doubt if you can do anything now that would truly amaze me. I know you too well, my dear. I can predict your next move before you even think about making it.'

'Is that so?' Scarlett said, feeling as if his remark was somehow putting her at a disadvantage.

'Now don't ruffle your feathers, dear; a man with my advanced number of years does not like surprises that much anyway,' he winked at her.

'Well, I bet that I could still take you by surprise, Rhett Butler. Just mark my words.'

'That might be true but at least for today I have been the one to catch _you_ unawares, Scarlett. I will never forget that look on your face when you saw me coming out of that chair. I think I have seen that look once before. Mmm, let me remember...'

'Very funny, Rhett.'

'Alright, enough with the jokes,' he said and then he asked her to lift her glass of wine for a celebratory toast.

Rhett held a short speech regarding their success in securing the big contract for Mr. Fitzsimons, '... the wicked are said to flourish like a green bay tree and I think our victory this afternoon proves that. Although, without your presence, my dear Scarlett, I would have been able to make a much sweeter deal for you. I guess now Mr. Rosenbaum will remember your lovely persona till the end of his days.'

When a smug little smile appeared on Scarlett's face – clearly she thought herself still the Belle of the County – Rhett decided to leave out the rest of his remark, which would have included the fact that she was responsible for probably the biggest profit margin in Joseph Rosenbaum's life.

'To the O'Hara/Jones joint venture, Scarlett. May it outshine our previous collaborations,' he concluded instead, with a wry smile. Scarlett looked into his black eyes, puzzled by the meaning of his words at first, but then she decided that Rhett was talking about his previous investments in her mills and not the Butler/O'Hara marriage.

After Scarlett took a sip of her wine, she chose to extend an olive branch. They had not seen each other in over a fortnight and she was tired of fighting. She assumed that they would be staying the night at Tara, since it was getting rather late to return to Atlanta. After this successful day she longed to crawl into Rhett's arms tonight; she longed to listen to the deep timbre of his voice while drifting off to sleep. She hoped that Rhett had missed her enough to demand some of his marital rights from her before that.

While he was holding his speech she had been studying the new suit he was wearing. The deep blue of the fabric made his swarthy skin that much more prominent. He looked healthy and, to Scarlett's annoyance, quite relaxed as if the respite from his wife had done him the world of good. His white silk waistcoat was adorned with dozens of miniature bluebells and his cravat matched the colour of the flowers to perfection. As she had already realised on their honeymoon, Rhett Butler was a very attractive man, one that any woman would be proud to be seen with in public. Well, Scarlett determined, any woman that had not heard of his previous reputation.

'Rhett, it was so nice of you to travel all the way to the countryside. I know the Georgia farmlands are not your preferred choice of destination, unless it involves purchasing large quantities of cotton of course,' she said while she smiled charmingly.

'One of the most profitable purchases I ever made, my dear, and not only business-wise,' he said softly, not taking his eyes away from the wonderful smile that lay across her face.

'And I know that you only travelled to these parts to help me out with the timber supplier, Rhett.'

'As any husband should,' she said, pouting now.

'But I still appreciate the effort very much. Though you yet have to apologize for those awful things you said about my friends, Rhett.'

'Why, Scarlett, what I said was nothing but the plain and simple truth. You cannot expect me to apologize for telling the truth, can you?'

'Oh,' Scarlett said, taken aback by his refusal.

'Well, if that is the way you feel, then I guess...' Scarlett started saying; the two red blushes on her cheeks indicating her rising anger.

'Can I get you anything else, Sir,' they were rudely interrupted by older woman that ran the inn.

'Another drink or a small bite to eat perhaps?' she said, ignoring Scarlett completely and focussing on Rhett's attractive dark face.

Scarlett could see how the woman tried to jut out her hip but with the lack of a waist it was a quite senseless gesture. Instead she started leaning over the table somewhat trying to give Rhett a glance into her bosom, or so Scarlett guessed.

Scarlett should have laughed at the woman's petty attempts to catch her husband's eye. She knew that the woman was far older, not to mention not half as pretty as she was, but a strange possessive feeling regarding her husband came over her and she had to suppress the urge to push the woman aside.

'I would like some dessert,' she said instead. Her voice resembled one of a young girl whining for some candy. The landlady did not bother to look at Scarlett and asked Rhett if he would like some of her homemade apple pie too.

Rhett lifted his eyebrows, he had been preoccupied by his quarrel with Scarlett, but now even he noticed the woman's close proximity. She was leaning towards him; parts of her were almost touching his shoulder and somehow the word 'apple pie' had never before sounded so suggestive. The woman was not what he would consider beautiful, but he'd had this effect on women before, and he gave her a smile that was both seductive and apologetic.

'No, dear lady, I don't want apple pie. However, I would like to know if there are any rooms available for the evening. You see, my wife and I – to Scarlett's satisfaction he stressed the word 'wife' – had a long day and would like to retire for the evening in your charming little guesthouse.'

The woman was pleased with his request and hurried over to the young girl, commanding her to have their best room ready for the good-looking gentleman in the corner.

Scarlett felt displeased because the woman forgot to write down her own order for apple pie, but she decided not to complain. She had a more important issue to discuss with Rhett.

'Rhett, Tara is only ten miles from here, with the buggy we would be there in an hour.' Rhett smiled at her and reached across the table to take her hand.

'I know, honey, but I have a rather long day of travelling behind me. I would really appreciate lying down in the next hour or so, and you did say earlier that Prissy packed your nightgown.'

By now his big thumb had started caressing her wrist. The skin there was sensitive, she could feel her heartbeat increasing and she worried that he might be able to feel the wild thumping under his finger. At the same time his touch was making it hard for her to think straight. Going up the stairs to one of the rooms of the simple country inn sounded alluring enough. She could be lying in his arms within the next half hour. Scarlett looked into his dark eyes and she knew his tiredness would not stop him from taking advantage of the unfamiliar bed. She remembered their early married days in Atlanta's National Hotel. They were so happy then. He showered her with gifts and never tired of listening to her stories. He never tired of anything then. They had been so much happier those days compared to the present ones. In fact, once they moved into Scarlett's chalet, the electric air that seemed to hang around them had turned into a less pleasant sort of friction.

On the other hand, it would be good for her to check up on Will and tell him of her plans to restore Tara. Rhett had yet to visit the plantation and it would be a perfect opportunity to show him the place where she grew up. He had told her she could spend as much money as she wanted to make it the grand house it once was, but seeing with his own eyes how her home had suffered during the war might make him understand better why she needed to show the world that Scarlett O'Hara was never going to be poor again.

She pulled her hand out of his grasp; she needed her wits about her if she was going to convince him into making the journey. Rhett's eyes were questioning her.

'It sounds like a nice idea, Rhett, but I really need to speak to Will about a few things. And tomorrow morning, before we leave for Atlanta, I would love to show you around the premises.' For a moment disappointment flickered in Rhett's eyes and the friendly expression left his face. He leaned back in his chair.

'I have seen enough plantations in my life, Scarlett. I doubt yours will be any more interesting than the ones I have already seen,' Rhett said rather condescendingly.

'But I thought...' Scarlett said and then she stopped herself. She was not going to beg him to come with her.

'Besides, Scarlett, you told me yourself what a dump that place really is at the moment. No carpets or other comfort. My days of sleeping rough are over. If I am not mistaken, the windows in the parlour do not even have curtains since you used the green velvet drapes to lure your second husband into marriage. Isn't that right, dear?'

'You are despicable, Rhett Butler,' she hissed across the table in a low voice. 'If you think a small town inn like this a better place than my childhood home you are welcome to stay here. But Prissy and I are going to Tara; I don't care what you say.'

'Well, I am your husband and you will need my permission to do so, Scarlett, my dear.'

Scarlett knew that he was right and felt furious and helpless at the same time. She wanted to yell at him that he abandoned her for New Orleans recently, but she knew husbands were free to do as they pleased.

Her anger at that injustice deflated like a balloon when she heard his next words, 'Well, I guess one more night apart won't do us any harm, Scarlett. If you need to go to that 'White Elephant' I suggest that you go now, before it gets too dark to travel.'

'Fine,' was all Scarlett could muster before she clumsily stood up and walked away to fetch Prissy and her bag.

Three hours later, Rhett was ignoring his own advice as he galloped through the night on the main road that led to Tara. He had lain on his bed in the room at the inn fully clothed. At first feeling angry and disappointed that Scarlett had failed to miss him in a similar manner as he had missed her during his absence from The Mausoleum. It had been good to be out of that stuffy house for a while, but New Orleans and its many distractions had barely kept his mind off his wife's cream-white skin, haunting green eyes and occasional girlish laughter. He had only gone there to show her who the master was in their marriage, and, when she had not been waiting for him on his homecoming, it was obvious to him that she had him on a leash and not the other way around.

Eventually he would have dropped asleep in that rather uncomfortable bed, if not for the fact that the lady of the manor kept disturbing him. First she brought him a complementary bottle of wine and stayed rather long in his room, fluffing up his pillows and chatting idly. Then she returned fifteen minutes later with a newspaper, telling him that a man on his own needed a bit of distraction. The distraction bit was accompanied by a rather suggestive – and disturbing – look. He managed to gracefully compliment her thoughtfulness before he led her out of his room. The last time the landlady interrupted his thoughts she had informed him that she was retiring for the night and inquired if there was anything else he needed from her. Rhett's trained eye had noticed that with every visit she seemed to be baring more of her skin. The nightgown she wore on her last visit did not do much to hide her rather plump figure.

As he had realised in New Orleans already, there was only one woman on this planet that he wanted to see in a nightgown - or, if possible, less than that - and that was his own wife. So he had decided that one night at Tara would not do him any harm, especially when it meant that he could crawl next to her in her childhood bed and feel her nice warm behind solid against him. It would give them an opportunity to talk without having the children around. When he married Scarlett, he believed that he could influence her bad taste in clothes, furniture and friends, just like he manipulated her behaviour during the war. He had not been surprised that his gaudy friends in New Orleans had impressed her during their honeymoon, but, since Atlanta was her home, he had hoped that she would show that town – and him - a more demure version of her O'Hara spirit.

He had underestimated her stubbornness in that aspect and he found her need for rubbing her fortune in her less fortunate friends' faces a bit disturbing. He had never hidden his own well-to-do state during the war but it was something else to flaunt it in people faces in such an obvious manner. Besides, he had always shared his luck with others. He had been welcomed by the Old Guard like some Santa Claus on more than one occasion. But in this aspect he and his new wife were different. She did not understand the finesses of honour and pride, and even though he did not set any store on them either, one needed to be clever about whom to kick in the shin.

Somewhere, in these first few months of marriage, they had lost each other. She had not been the woman that he thought she was and he guessed he had let her down in some ways too, though he was certain that he had met all the terms of their agreement. His only real wish was that the agreement would be forgotten and that they could act like a proper husband and wife; like two people that cared deeply for one another and had vowed to be there for each other till the end of their days. But there was no way he could discuss this with Scarlett. In his mind he could hear her laugh at him, belittle him, treat him with the same barely concealed disdain that she used to show poor old Frank.

But there had to be a better way to live together. Their last fight almost made him regret getting married in the first place. He had taken Wade along on his trip to remind himself of the commitments and responsibilities he had taken on when marrying Scarlett. He was back now to have another go at it. Despite fighting her cause today it appeared as if his wife was not willing to let go of the argument that resulted in his departure, but he hoped that in some way he could get through to her so that they could avoid a similar altercation. And while strolling through New Orleans with his stepson on his hand he had wondered if another child might bring them together. A child with his and her blood mixed in it. It would be such a special child and he could show Scarlett through his love for the child how much he cared for her. He had been careful so far but he knew their method was not full proof. Or should he say _his_ method. Scarlett just seemed to assume that by setting his mind to it he could avoid getting her pregnant.

He arrived at Tara in complete darkness. In the faint moonlight he saw Scarlett's rented buggy standing in front of the house and the darkie that let him in confirmed that Mrs Butler had arrived earlier that evening. Softly he asked the woman which bedroom door belonged to his wife and, after the servant fetched him a burning candle, he quickly went up the stairs. The hour on horseback had taken more out of him than he realised and he longed to lay his head down. Quietly he stepped into Scarlett's room. The gold brocade of her dress – now discarded on a chair - sparkled in the candle light and Rhett noticed her travel bag next to the bed, but those were the only signs that he was in the right room. His wife was not in bed or anywhere else in the room, although the covers were pushed down as if she had recently gotten up. He took off his boots and pants and lay down on the bed fully intent on waiting for her return. However, he had been up since five that morning and within a matter of minutes his eyelids grew heavy.

Unaware of her husband's nightly visit, Scarlett sat in Tara's study. She had tossed and turned in her bed but sleep failed to come. She had tried to focus on the successful day they had but all she could think about was the fact that she and her husband had been unsuccessful in seeing eye to eye once again. She did not like to admit it, not even to herself, but this fact made her extremely sad. Rhett and she had always been good friends, but it seemed as if marriage had gotten in the way of that friendship. She was afraid that her nightmare would return if she went to sleep with such a troubled mind and so she had decided to sneak downstairs and have a glass of whiskey to calm her nerves. One glass turned into two and she sat staring into the fire; her mind dazed from the alcohol. She thought she heard some noise at the front door some time ago, but guessed that one of the servants was locking up for the night.

Finally, when neither the heat of the fire nor the whiskey in her blood kept her warm enough anymore, Scarlett chose to go to bed and face the night. She shivered while climbing the stairs, and when she reached her door she blew out the candle she had been carrying. She knew her way around her room in the darkness and just longed to slip between the covers hoping they would make her feel safe and warm. Somehow the blankets did feel snugly warm and so she lay down on her back with a contented sigh. She closed her eyes and turned to her side and reached for the empty pillow beside her; when deprived of something more solid she always liked to cuddle up with the spare cushion.

Instead of something cool and soft her hand touched something warm and firm. It took her foggy mind a while to register what she was touching. When she did, she sat up with a start and screamed.

'As I said earlier today: you do turn up in the most unexpected places, Scarlett,' Rhett's sleepy voice said in the darkness after he muffled her screams by placing his hand over her mouth.

Scarlett laid her hand on her heart to calm it down.

'Shiver my timbers, Rhett! How could you give me such a fright!' She could hear him bursting with laughter; how dare he frighten her like this and then laugh at her on top of it.

''Shiver my timbers', Scarlett? From which sailor did you pick up that expression? I thought I was the only pirate amongst your friends.'

'Or was it your 'timber-success' of the day that inspired you to use that phrase?' he said while choking with laughter.

'Oh, hush, you fool. You might wake the whole house if you continue this,' Scarlett grumbled.

'And it is _you_ that keeps turning up in unexpected places, Rhett. You were supposed to be in Lovejoy not in my bedroom.'

'Well, darling, maybe it were your devilish charms that could not make me stay away.'

Scarlett's heart stopped. She could not see his expression in the darkness but his voice sounded so deep and velvety warm when he said those words. Words that he had not used in a while. Yes, he had frightened the life out of her but she was happy that he was here. She knew that she would probably not have her nightmare, now that she had his comforting presence by her side, and if she did he would take her in his arms and soothe her, as he always tended to do. Because never was Rhett as kind as when he woke her from such a terrible dream. Sometimes it was almost worth suffering through the ordeal only to be reassured by his strong arms and broad chest. If only he could be so nice during the hours of daylight too.

She did not realise that a heavy sigh escaped her lips.

'What's the matter, honey?' Rhett said, shifting on the bed to be nearer to her so that he could make out her face in the moonlight.

'Oh, Rhett, I wish that you and I would not quarrel so much. I like it so much better when you are nice to me.' Rhett remained quiet for a while.

'Well, I like it too when _you _are nice, Scarlett, but I am afraid if you were like that all the time I would get quite bored with you.'

'It is what we do, darling. It is what we have done since the day we met. We squabble and then we kiss and make up. I believe there is simply no other way for us to cohabit.'

'But, Rhett, you are so nasty sometimes. I still have not forgiven you for the whole debacle with the store sign, and I really did not appreciate how you compared me to a mule.'

'A pretty mule, dear; I called you a pretty mule.'

'Well, if you are going to start again, then....'

'Shhh, come here,' Rhett said, drawing her into his arms. Feeling his muscular arms around her seemed to work as a pacifier and reluctantly she let her head fall against his chest.

'I told you earlier today that the wicked flourish like the green bay trees. Do you remember?' Scarlett hummed to let him know that she remembered.

'I did not invent that wisdom myself, Scarlett. It is a quote from the bible.'

'_The wicked are said to flourish like a green bay-tree, which bears no useful fruit, though it has abundance of large leaves; but the righteous flourish like a green olive-tree, which is fat as well as flourishing.' _

'There is no doubt that you and I are wicked, Scarlett and that we will never be righteous people. Now don't protest,' Rhett said when he could feel her body tense while calling her wicked.

'You know it is the truth.' He felt how she relaxed her muscles and leaned against his chest once more.

'However, I had hoped that we could show the world at least a semblance of righteousness. Show the old cats our more charitable side once in a while and make life easier for the children and ourselves.'

'But, Rhett, you always told me we could do without a reputation. You even told me that I should tell people to go to Halifax. Well, I did and I am enjoying it tremendously.' She had slipped out of his embrace and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

'We can still do that, but in a less obvious manner, darling. Don't forget that Wade and Ella have to grow up in that town too. If you had been excluded from your circle of childhood friends it would have made things hard for you, am I not correct?'

'Well, I was never one to have many female friends...' Scarlett said, frowning at his words.

'Alright, let's say that there wouldn't have been any beaux to flirt with when you turned fourteen or so. Young Miss O'Hara would not have been very happy then, would she?'

'Well, no...' Scarlett said hesitantly.

'Just think about my words, Scarlett. I am not saying that you cannot invite the Scallawag friends over for the occasional social affair. But you should be more careful before you alienate Miss Melly and other old time friends.'

'I will think about it, Rhett, but only if you promise to be nice to me as from now on. There is no need for you to be so awful to me all the time, you know,' she pouted.

He pulled her by the shoulders so that she tumbled back into his arms.

'Surely I am not nasty all the time, am I, Scarlett?' he whispered. His face was so close that she was able to see his black eyes stare at her. Something warm was growing in the pit of her stomach and when he leaned over her and kissed her lips that heat spread through limbs.

'Am I being nasty now?' he whispered.

'No,' she answered hoarsely.

He lay her gently down on the bed and continued kissing her. Scarlett could feel that he was naked from the waist down. The rugged hairs on his legs brushed against her soft skin. She folded her small hands at the back of his neck and brought him closer. One of his hands had found her soft breast and he started kneading it in a way that she always considered very pleasant.

She missed him. She missed... this.

A soft moan escaped her lips.

'Am I nice enough now, Scarlett?' Rhett asked while he let her catch her breath for a moment.

She murmured something in agreement before he sat up on his knees to pull off his shirt. In the moonlight she caught a glance of his massive chest. A chest that radiated immense power. A lock of hair had fallen over one of his eyes and the other one seemed the study her with raw hunger. Shyly she cast her glance down. She swallowed when she noticed how much on the rise he already was. Something inside her longed to touch him there. Since she shared a bed with him, Rhett had asked many things from her but never that, despite the fact that he had touched her in many ways. One night, during their honeymoon, she believed that he had even used his lips to pleasure her, but she had been drinking so much that night that she was not really sure; it could have all been just a strange dream.

Her forbidden thoughts left her mind as quickly as they had entered because Rhett distracted her by removing her nightgown before he lay her down again. Immediately he engaged her in another kiss while he drew her close and let his capable fingers trace her spine. This gesture always made her shiver, and she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling. His large hand then rested on her buttock. Possessively, he drew her nearer and she could feel how badly he wanted her. Together they moved so that Scarlett was lying on her back and Rhett hovered over her. His fingers were playing over the skin of her thighs while they stared at each other in the darkness.

Despite her nakedness, Scarlett felt hot, even more so when his fingers started circling the spot where she could feel a nervous pulsation. He buried his head in her thick locks that lay spread out next to her face and, almost simultaneously, he entered that place that was aching for him. Rhett released a grunt that seemed to have been buried deep inside him. Her own whispering moan was lost in the sound. He only pushed inside her two or three times before she could feel herself lose control already. She had missed him, there was no doubt about it and now it was clear for him to see too. But she did not care, because he managed to prolong her pleasure with each sweet intrusion.

At one point she must have been calling out his name because she heard him whisper, 'I'm here, Scarlett, I'm here.'

And then his words turned into a strangled sound and she could feel how he surrendered to her. She was surprised that he stayed inside her during his surrender; it was not his usual habit. But in the past her arms had always felt empty when he left her so suddenly, so she decided to simply enjoy the closeness that came with that special moment.

After a while he moved back to his own side of the bed and, instinctively, she followed him. He lifted one arm and automatically she snuggled against his strong chest. Rhett draped her hair over him and the last thing Scarlett remembered was how she listened to his breathing. A calming, quiet sound that made her feel sheltered and warm.

**A/N: Last part will be up soon! **


	4. Morning Wood

**A/N: As mentioned before, this fic was written for CaptScarlett but this chapter is especially dedicated to her since she has a preference for pink candy ;-). **

_He was standing on that road again. That road that seemed to be made out of the fieriest shade of cherry wood he had ever seen. He did not want to be there. He had been there so many times already over the last fourteen days. And each visit ended the same. He listened carefully and he could hear her clicking heels already in the distance. The little boy inside him wanted to run away but the bold man that he had become over the years forced him to stay. Stay and await the now much rehearsed outcome of his visit. _

_And there she was. She did not approach him slowly like one would expect from a real life encounter; no, suddenly she stood there: large and grotesque, she seemed to tower over him. The tight dress, made out of some bizarre metallic fabric, clung to her curvaceous body. He tried to control his reactions but he could feel himself become aroused by just looking at her tightly strapped hips and overflowing bosom. Her hair was wild and stood around her head like a beautiful black cloud and he longed to burry his face in it and find out if it had the delicious enthralling fragrance that he adored so much. And that gesture would also allow him to avoid looking her in the face. Because her face, although still beautiful, was what frightened him. Her complexion seemed to be bloodless and her lips a dark, almost black, sort of red. The skin around her eyes was painted with thick lines of Indian kohl and the two glittering green orbs seemed to belong to the devil himself. Yes, those emeralds frightened him. Frightened him far more than the enormous bullwhip she was carrying. He was convinced that those eyes could pierce his soul while the whip would merely destroy his skin. _

_As if Scarlett sensed his defiance she let the end of the whip fall right in front of his feet with a banging sound. Inside he shuddered but he remained still, giving her a nasty stare with his black eyes, but he knew this Scarlett – the commanding mistress she was in his recurring nightmare – would not shrivel under his hardened look. Rhett knew that soon she would make him feel her anger and he knew the only way to escape this fate would be to shake off the nightmarish state he was in._

Rhett twisted to the left and right on his pillow and unconsciously balled his fists, but his mind was not ready to let go of the dream. Meanwhile, all his twisting and turning had awoken his wife. She saw his body twitch and noticed the strange expression that lay on his face. Sleepily she put her hand on his arm to calm him down.

'Rhett,' she whispered softly but he did not seem to hear her.

Neither of them had bothered to dress after last night's romantic encounter and when Rhett did not wake from her touch, Scarlett felt free enough to caress his chest too. She kept her eyes on his face at first, ready to recline as soon as she would see his eyelids open, but he seemed to be deeply involved in his dream and so she revelled in this unexpected opportunity to explore her husband's naked body. A happy smile appeared on her face when she remembered how he had made love to her last night.

Rhett Butler could be an awful and nasty man but last night he had been so incredibly nice to her. She felt herself grow heavy with lust again, just reminiscing about it. Suddenly Rhett lifted his hips off the bed for a moment and quickly Scarlett withdrew her hand. It was as if he was trying to shake something off, something that frightened him, but after a few seconds he seemed to fall back into a deep trance.

Scarlett could not go to back to sleep again and instead she let her eyes feast on his well-defined shape. She was certain that she had never seen a man that was built to perfection like he was. A small cry of shock escaped her lips when she noticed that his movement had made the bedcover shift down. His masculinity was noticeable in all its glory.

'Why, he looks as strong as an oak,' Scarlett muttered to herself. Immediately she felt the blood creep to her face.

Despite her three marriages, Scarlett was still largely ignorant of the workings of a man's most defining part. It was therefore that she wondered for a moment what he was dreaming of to have such a physical reaction, but then she decided that she probably did not want to know anyway. Nonetheless, there was one thing that had intrigued her for some time and she thought that now was the perfect opportunity to find out.

_Rhett had stood his ground against the evil temptress of his succubus dream up until a point where he seemed to have lost every last bit of his clothing. He had always prided himself on the excellent shape his body was in, but in the presence of such a fury – one that was in possession of a strong whip nonetheless - he would have preferred to have some fabric on to protect his skin. The woman squeezed her black encircled eyes together and let out a rather girlish laugh. He recognized that laugh. It was one that he did not hear often these days and he was surprised to hear it escape the lips of the Scarlett that was the leading lady in one of his worst nightmares._

_Ever since he had left his wife for New Orleans Rhett had been having the same nightmare, though in different gradations of evilness. And it was these dreams that made him even more determined not to return to his wife before she had been given due time to cool off. His marriage had not become a little cocoon in which he had ample time to win over Scarlett's heart, as he had envisioned; it had become a wasp's nest and his wife the predatory insect in it that was out to sting his heart. Rhett needed to make sure she remained unaware of her power over him. He needed to keep the upper hand to ensure exactly that and he saw his beliefs reaffirmed in the awful nightmares. _

_With a cruel little twist of her arm the giant Scarlett let the whip land on his chest, he felt the impact but somehow his body did not show his response. Neither did it move when she increased her effort and let the whip curl around one of his legs. Yet, he could see where she was aiming for next and he felt like crumbling down before she even flogged that part of him. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold off breathing, and subsequently feeling, for as long as he could._

But when Rhett opened his eyes he did not feel pain. He felt sensations but not of an unpleasant kind. Blurry-eyed he studied the ceiling above him. He gradually realised that he was no longer dreaming and listened to the unfamiliar sounds around him. He heard a rooster and, in the distance, the distinct cries of a cow.

Then his ears picked up on another noise – a faint moaning, smacking sound - and when his brain combined the sensations he was experiencing with those little utterances he turned his head only to find that his wife was no longer occupying the pillow next to him. Rhett tried to speak but nothing seemed to come out of his mouth. He felt shocked and overjoyed at the same time.

Rhett told himself that he must still be dreaming. There was no way that Scarlett – his Scarlett – would ever do that to any man, let alone him. Well, not in this lifetime at least.

But she was, and by the way she applied her mouth to the task she did not find the job all that bothersome. He lay as still as possible, afraid to disturb her; afraid she would stop if he made it known to her that he was no longer sleeping. He felt as if he had gone to heaven. No this must be better than heaven, Rhett told himself.

Suddenly, emotions overwhelmed him and he knew that he had to make her stop before she uttered another 'shiver my timbers' cry or even fouler seamen's language. If he was lucky she would give him this treatment more often but, when surprising her with the result of her efforts, he doubted she would ever attempt it again.

'I hate to repeat myself over and over again, but I have to say that you do turn up in the most unexpected places, Scarlett,' he said hoarsely, once he lifted the sheet.

Rhett seemed to have startled his wife because she screamed, sat up with a jerk and then tumbled backwards, meanwhile getting tangled up in the covers. She seemed to be flipping about like a fish on land and he suppressed the urge to laugh at the comic scene she made.

Quickly, he rescued her from the bed linen that held her captive and pulled her into his arms. He could not see her face but he could feel her cheek burning against the skin of his shoulder.

'Why, Scarlett, I have never been a man fond of surprises but this was certainly one of the best ways I have ever woken up in my life.' She did not speak but he could feel her grow rigid in his arms.

Rhett would have loved to find out what made her do what she had done but he knew she would only get angry with him or worse, not speak to him at all anymore, and he'd had his fair share of that recently. He would just have to satisfy himself with the fact that she had been 'fond enough' of him to pleasure him in such a way.

He kissed her forehead and gazed down at her face but she kept her eyes turned down; her cheeks were still burning red. Then she whispered something so softly that at first he had trouble understanding her.

'You said I could not amaze you anymore,' she whispered and shyly she looked up to him

'You have to take those words back now, don't you?' she said, sounding a bit more confident this time.

He looked stunned for a moment before he burst out in laughter. A gentle smile appeared on Scarlett's face and when he looked down he quickly caught that smile. His dark eyes were suddenly full of unguarded adoration for her. She looked so adorable now; he could not believe this woman had been an evil witch in the dream he'd had only a few moments before. Gently he drew her in for a kiss that he hoped would express his gratitude.

While kissing her, Rhett tried to suppress the passion he felt inside – something he could not help; no man could enjoy such a treat and not feel a burning desire for the woman in question. When his temperature rose too high, he drew back and studied her face. She still had her eyes closed and her lips were parted in a manner that told him that she had a similar desire for him. Without further hesitation, he let his mouth crash down on hers while pulling her little frame on top of him. They kissed each other passionately before one of his big hands reached out and found her breast. His fingers greedily took possession of its softness and through the pressure he exercised, there could be no doubt in Scarlett's mind what his intentions were. She seemed to have no objections because she rubbed her hips against him in an equally suggestive manner.

Her passion and the memories of her recent actions made Rhett feel as if he was being devoured by his need for her. He could feel himself throbbing against her thigh and every time she brushed that part of him, he flinched. He knew Scarlett always needed her time to feel at ease with him but when he reached down to achieve that goal he was pleasantly surprised to discover that she did not put up any fences today; lovingly he caressed the warm wetness and a soft sigh escaped Scarlett's lips.

For a moment his silly heart dared to believe that her teasing had been as exciting for her as it had been for him. Then he thought about it no longer, but pulled her gently up by her shoulders, placed her hips at the right position and opened her legs wider by inserting one of his own in between. Easily he slid inside her and he wrapped one arm tightly around her. He pushed himself deeper in her warmth and she seemed to catch his meaning because she grinded down on him with identical force. One of his hands was still manipulating her breast and when his mouth found hers again their obsession for each other became feverish. Every thrust was sweeter than the one before and in the end they simultaneously soared to new heights.

Afterwards, Scarlett lay on top of his chest and her head bobbed along to his heavy breathing. Rhett noticed that her eyes were still closed and that her cheeks wore a content shade of pink. He kissed her eyelids tenderly before he shifted her onto the cool sheets next to him. Despite the fact that their bodies were both still burning up she moved a few inches so that she was lying against his side.

After a while she let out a sigh that resembled a sob.

'Everything alright, my darling?' Rhett asked, his own head still drifting in a cloud of bliss.

'Oh Rhett, do you think we will ever be friends again?' He gave her a surprised look.

'I mean friends like we were before we were married,' she explained. 'These days we seem to get into an argument so quickly. Almost quicker than we did in those early days, when you used to court me at Aunt Pitty's.'

'Court you?' Rhett said mockingly. 'I don't remember courting you, Scarlett. If I was courting anybody it was Pitty'.

'Oh, stop mocking me,' Scarlett said while she pinched him playfully in his side. He laughed before his face took on a serious expression.

'Honey, listen, have you ever heard of the saying: 'Storms make the oak grow deeper roots'?'

'Rhett, I wish you would suspend the timber jokes, they are becoming terribly boring,' Scarlett said sulking.

'Alright, I will,' he laughed freely, feeling obviously very pleased with himself.

'What I mean is that our friendship has survived so many things: a war, a siege, a good bit of double-crossing and even the fact that you belonged to another man. I am willing to admit that we have had a bit of a rough start in our marriage, but I am sure, like with all the other setbacks, it will make us bond more in the end, it will make us stronger'.

'Storms, deeper roots, are you getting it now?' Scarlett frowned at his last remark. Then she considered his words.

'Do you really think so, Rhett?' she said while lifting her head to look him in the eye.

'I do, my pet, I really do', his deep voice replied. With a sigh she let her head fall on his chest.

They both remained quiet after that and Rhett's eyes wandered across the room. He studied the four-poster bed they were lying in. He guessed that the beams formerly supported beautiful bed curtains. He already noticed that Scarlett's room had a rug on the floor but this, for Tara's current standards, luxurious item had more than a few holes in it. He lifted a lengthy arm and pointed towards one of the wooden posts.

'The next time we spend a night in this bed, I would like it to have some decorations, Scarlett. Are you going to discuss your plans with Will and Sister Sue today?'

Mentioning her sister seemed to help Scarlett out of her melancholic mood, as Rhett had hoped.

'Why would I discuss this with my sister?' she huffed. 'Suellen should be happy that you are so generous as to spend a fair amount on improving their home. I will only discuss the practical details with Will but I will have control over how Tara will be refurbished.'

'Yes, I guess you will want to bring it back into its original state,' Rhett commented.

Scarlett sat up, clearly excited now.

'No, it should be grander than that. Now don't start, Rhett. I know that you think the colours in which our own house is decorated are too dark, so I have decided to use a different theme here.'

'Well, it pleases me very much to hear you say that, Scarlett, what did you have in mind?' Rhett said, genuinely interested.

'When I visited Mamie Bart I saw that she had these beautiful purple curtains. And the little pink cushioned seats looked just darling with those and...'

Rhett had stopped listening. Maybe Tara looked like a junk store now but a house decked out in candy shop themes would certainly give him a headache. He had enjoyed himself in Scarlett's bed but maybe this would be his first and last visit to the White Elephant.

Scarlett seemed to babble on passionately about Tara's decorating and, while he hummed in agreement at the proper times, his mind was busy dreaming up a different kind of setting. He had a clear vision of a little girl with Scarlett's black curls and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Rhett wondered if they had started a child together in the last twenty-four hours. He had not exercised his usual restrain and Scarlett had not objected. Maybe her 'no more babies' ideas had been borne out of fear. Now that he had showed her how well he was going to take care of her, the prospect of another child might not be so unwelcome to her.

In his dreams Rhett could see the two of them walking down Peachtree Street with the beautiful girl between them; her little chubby hands placed in one of each parent's hands. In his illusions Rhett saw Scarlett laugh joyously and he could see himself beam at her too. In real life he often longed to see her so happy and carefree. In his better dreams there was always a loving look in her eyes when she regarded him; a loving look that she only reserved for her husband.

Suddenly the black rimmed emerald eyes from his nightmare sprung to mind but he quickly pushed that image away. He did not fear Scarlett. He was the master of his house and things would go as he wanted them to go. Despite the monstrous decorations, their Peachtree home would be a happy one filled with children and a Scarlett that laughed more than she ever had. Ever since he became close to her, Rhett had been able to guide Scarlett along the path he set out for her; it would not be different this time.

Scarlett had stopped talking a while ago and now her mind was busy plotting out all the things that needed to be done in order to get Mr. Fitzsimons' grand house built. She presumed that Rhett would hand her the deeds to the Jones' mill and that would mean that she had to supervise both businesses. That would keep her busy enough already and then there was the store that needed looking after too. At this rate she would barely make it home for supper by the end of the day.

She sighed, lay down again and automatically Rhett pulled her closer. Absentmindedly he planted a kiss on her hair. Scarlett snuggled nearer and resumed her reminiscing.

She was so glad that Ella did not need to be nursed any longer. She could entrust Mammy and the others servants to take care of her young daughter. And Wade was such a big boy already; his days of hanging on to her skirts were over. She was so glad that now she had the freedom to do what she wanted. Rhett was such a darling in that aspect; he never minded no matter how busy her businesses kept her. He treated her like a man in that aspect, as an equal. Maybe, if things were running smoothly, she could open an extra store. Or take on more work at the mills. Her name might be known all over Georgia at one point in time. Oh, she quite liked that idea. In Scarlett's mind the figures in her ledgers gradually grew to amazing sizes.

'We should get up and see if we can find a bit of breakfast downstairs, Scarlett,' Rhett interrupted her daydreaming.

Scarlett looked up at him; he seemed to be as content as she was. She kissed his lips carelessly.

'Five minutes more, Rhett. Just five minutes more and then we will have breakfast together. And after that I will show you around Tara, Rhett. While we do that, I will tell you all about the plans I have for our future'.

'It sounds wonderful, my darling,' he answered, assuming that the future she was referring to merely included Tara.

'I can't wait to hear what you have in store for Tara's fields. I guess it will be as amazing as your plans for this house'.

Scarlett just chuckled. She looked forward surprising him with her ideas; The O'Hara/Jones timber joint venture was only the beginning of their empire.

She took his hand and squeezed it, her heart hopeful for the future and full of newfound appreciation for her handsome husband.

Rhett gently pressed hers too in return, his own thoughts occupied by cute little dresses, ribbons, ponies, puppets and other toys.

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Many thanks to my good friend Andra for all her help and inspiration. (Don't forget to check out the latest Ficathon Entry; it is in the x-over section!)**


End file.
